


At Knight's Mercy

by CapturedbyDoc



Category: A Plague Tale: Innocence (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Chains, Cunnilingus, Dungeon, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Orgasm, French Characters, Kidnapping, Medieval France, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, arresting, prisoner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapturedbyDoc/pseuds/CapturedbyDoc
Summary: A woman named Cecilia has fled England, hoping to lay low in France for a while as she tries to survive. But when a certain knight hears about her whereabouts, she can only hope to beg for his mercy...
Relationships: Lord Nicholas/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	At Knight's Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyy, sorry, not SCP this time, but still story about getting rekt. It's not gonna be nice either.

Whispers all around me. Townsfolk bustling around the market, and even tho I felt scared about the weird looks I was given, I found safety in numbers. After all, they kept me hidden from anyone who might discover who I am…

Or rather where I’m from.

The people around this town hate English people, so right now I was the only one speaking the language in this small town full of French folk. Perhaps it wasn’t the wisest choice, but I had to go where I could. If I had stayed in England, heaven knows what would have fallen upon me. 

But something felt odd, I had a bad feeling that I couldn’t put my finger on. Like I was in danger and needed to hide. I pulled the hood of my cape up, concealing my face better as I scanned my surroundings warily as I went. 

And then there was a horse, people clearing out the way for the person riding it. I squinted my eyes for a while, trying to see who it was, but as sunlight hit the metal helmet covering his face, my eyes widened and I fled to the sidelines as well, my back turned towards the now empty walkway. 

Trying my best to mutter French, clumsy because of my limited knowledge and accent, I pushed past some people as I hid between them and some of the market tables. Trapped between them, it was still better than being visible on the front.

Sounds of the market started dying down, and I heard the horse come to a stop, the knight sliding down from the saddle. I didn’t even dare to look, pulling my hood over my eyes as I cowered in fear. Calm down, he doesn’t know I’m here… 

I heard a rough voice say something in French, and someone else replying in a shaking tone. I held my breath, not moving for a while…, but then I bit my lip in order to not cry out in fear. That’s because I heard heavy footsteps approaching the people that I hid behind. There were a few rough words, and I clasped my fingers together, praying that he wasn’t looking for me - but the moment the townsfolk dispersed around me, rustling of clothes signaling that I was now out in the open, sweat started falling down my forehead.

The footsteps stopped behind me, so forcing a shaking smile upon my face, I slowly turned and was greeted by a chainmail-covered chest. Swallowing the growing lump in my throat, I hesitantly glanced up at the metal helmet, framed by a hood. Oh gods, help me...

‘’Sa-salutations, mon s-seigneur,’’ I greeted him with a shaking tone, fiddling with my hands. I tried my best to copy the way I’d heard other people say it, but I was still afraid he knew I wasn’t really French. And my nervous behaviour didn’t help. 

‘’Cecilia Edwards,’’ came a rough voice from behind the mask. My heart jumped up to my throat as his hand moved to his side, where a big sword was sheathed away. It was a silent, subtle threat for me to do as he said, I was certain. ‘’Come with me, or face the consequences.’’

He was speaking English. He knew who I was!

That was enough to make me panic, quickly turning to my side and dashing away, diving between gasping townsfolk as I tried to make a hasty escape. There was a sound of a horse neighing, and soon enough I was being chased by a knight on a horse. I had no way to outrun him, so I scanned my surroundings in panic. 

There was an opening between two tables that revealed a narrow alleyway between two huge buildings, so taking a sharp turn to my right, I made my way there, hoping that I could somehow lose him in the town. The thunderous sound of hooves slowed down from where I had been a few seconds ago, but continued on their way. He would find me on the other side if I couldn’t figure out a hiding spot quick enough.

I stopped in front of a door in the alley, a small spot for me to hide in for a while. I could have turned back towards the way I came from, but there was no way all those people wouldn’t have talked. When being threatened by a man in armor, above a lowly peasant, you can only cooperate.

I put my arms around myself for a moment, frowning. Had I made everything worse by not surrendering without a fight? Perhaps I could have explained my situation and begged to stay, in exchange for anything.

No, they hate English people. There’s no way they could have let me go, much less helped a peasant.

Sighing, I pulled my hood lower, concealing most of my face as I returned the way I came from. If only there was a place for me to stay the night. 

~~~

There is no way in hell.

I had found a small house by the town’s edge, just by the outskirts of the forest. A kindly woman had let me in after I had tried my best to stutter in French about needing help.I had thanked her, moved by the generosity of a random person, promising to pay her back in any way I can. 

I had been resting inside the guest room for a while, but the moment I heard the movements of a horse outside, I tensed up. I thought there would be no way to find me inside a house, what’s with there being so many of them, so I tried to comfort myself with the thought of it being someone else. It was a coincidence.

Except when it wasn’t. The same booming, threatening voice I had heard earlier was speaking French, clearly irritated. The woman said something, after which it became quiet. I scanned the room, finding no hiding spots aside from the space under the bed. And I would be discovered pretty quickly from there.

And then, heavy footsteps echoed through the small home, before stopping behind my door and roughly opening it. I let out a scared whimper, faced with the looming figure of the knight, his helmet not betraying any emotions as I felt his stare. Lips trembling, hands gripping the quilt, I could only watch him in horror as stepped forward once, twice, before his metal-covered fingers encircled my wrist. 

Roughly dragged up from the bed and out of the room, I tried my best to beg and plead with him in French. And before we made our way outside, he stopped to listen to the peasant woman desperately saying something. I was thinking she was begging him to let me go, but the moment his free hand dipped down to the small bag attached to his belt, bringing up a few golden coins, the woman started smiling.

She sold me out. 

Running out of French things to say, and figuring out that the knight would know English since he used it before, I shouted: ‘’Please, let me go! I’ll do anything!’’

Dragged next to the dark stallion that waited outside, I tried to claw his arm so I could free myself, but the armored man didn’t even budge. Instead, he pulled me against his chest, twisting my arm behind myself as I screamed at the burning pain. 

Soon enough I was pinned on the grass, his knee on my back, one hand still holding my arm while his other one was searching through the bag attached to the saddle. When a pair of cuffs came into the view, my eyes widened and I tried to aggressively wiggle from underneath my captor. Being much bigger and stronger than me, he easily attached the cuffs to my wrists, finally shifting his weight off of me.

I sobbed quietly, face on the ground. There was no way getting out of this, so I could only cry softly as I was pulled up from the grassy surface and then hoisted up to sit on the horse. The knight rose to sit on the saddle right behind me, arms grazing my sides as he took the reins. My back against his chest, arms crushed between us, I had lost my hope.

As the horse started to walk away from the small house, I could only wonder what would happen to me next.

**Author's Note:**

> Dun dun duuu.


End file.
